WELCUM 2 THA MARCHING BAND xd
by smutmaster69
Summary: Cole Armstrong is a freshman with a dream! A dream to be the greatest drum major ever! Join him on his journey where lots of crazy stuff is BOUND to happen Hahaha!
1. Chapter 1 - Welcum 2 Band Camp

Once upon a time in rural Nebraska, there lived a young boy name d cole armstrong. Cole was fifteen years old and he was about to enter east high school as a freshman. Coles biggest bestest dream was to be in the marching band.

Luckily, he had signed up for band camp, which was where his dad was driving him right now.

"Gee whiz! I can't wait for Band camp!" said Cole armstrong heartily.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING CUNT!" screamed coles dad from the drivers seat. Normally, cole would start crying, but he was too excited to do any of that gay shit! Coles dad, Richard Armstrong, was a desert storm veteran and had extreme PTSD. he always carried a gun with him. He always kept it loaded. He always kept it tight in his pants. Richard Armstrong almost always had an erection. It was a rare medical disorder that he possessed called Erectile-Maximus Disorder, this is why his nickname in the military was "Stiffy". Stiffy, Coles dad, whipped the car into the parking lot of the east high school and smashed his car into a sophomore saxaphone player named Billy Toots. Billys arm broke in three places. And Stiffy, coles dad, got out of the car and pulled out his gun. Billy was on the ground and he was moaning and holding his arm. Stiffy, coles dad, with his erection turning tomato red, put his gun in billys mouth and said,

"IF YOU FUCKING SUE ME, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" said stiffy. "YOU LITTLE FUCKING CUNT… I SERVED IN DESERT STORM…. I FUCKING KILLED FOURTEEN TOWELHEADS UP FUCKING CLOSE… I'LL FUCKING KILL OYU. I SWEAR TO CHRIST ALMIGHTY…" said Stiffy. Billy toots was crying and he had pooped his pants out of fear. Some of his friends helped him limp off and then someone called 911 in order to get an ambulance for billy toots. An ambulance came and picked up billy toots and took him to the hospital.

Cole Armstrong got out of the car and ran into the high school. Stiffy spat on the floor and said something offensive about islamic people. He then got into his car and drove away back home. As he was driving, he turned on the local news radio.

"Hello and welcome to the local news radio station. Be sure to look out for the meteor shower tonight! It'll be pretty fucking cool!" Stiffy was satisfied but he was not satisfied with his son. You see, back when Stiffy was in high school, he played FOOTBALL. He had always wanted his son to follow in his footsteps and be the star quarterback just like him. But no, instead, his son decided to become a band geek. Stiffy shed a single tear and drove back home.

Meanwhile, back at the school. Cole Armstrong walked into the lunchroom of the school where a little sign-in table was set up with a sign that said "Welcome to band camp". Cole was so excited that his anal hole squelched up a little bit. Behind the table, sat a pretty looking female and a jock looking male. They were two of the three drum majors. Other band members were scattered throughout the lunchroom, just talking about random stuff.

One person said, "... and then I told her, fuck you bitch, pay for your own abortion!"

Another person said, "... this morning I replaced my baby brother's special formula with my own piss!"

Then someone else said, "... I'm just not comfortable with the school allowing native american people to be in the band… I mean, sure there's not very many of them, but I just don't feel comfortable with them around."

Cole was squirming with delight! One day, he would be involved with these conversations too! Cole walked up to the sign in table to say hello.

"H-hi… I'm cole Armstrong, I'm here to sign in for band camp." said cole armstrong. The pretty girl behind the counter looked up at him and smiled. She looked at her list for his name. Suddenly, her smile started to fade.

"Ummmm… I'm having a little trouble finding your name on the list. Are you sure you signed up?" she said. A look of sheer panic ejactulated from coles face.

"Wha-What? Whattaya mean my names not on the list?" cole started to cry and sob and weep.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH PLEASE, PLEASE PUT ME ON THE LIST! WAAAAHHHH!" cole was crying so hard that he shit his pants and the poop slid out of his asshole onto the floor. It smelled of gangrene and rotting cow penis. He kept on crying.

"PLEASE THERE MUST BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE OH GOD WHYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" cole armstrong was screaming and crying and begging the cute female. He started pissing in his pants and he kept shitting at the same time. The pretty girl was horrified. She frantically looked at the other drum major and then she looked at the list again and realised she had accidentally skipped over his name.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, here it is! I found your name! I found It I must have just skipped over it or something. Please stop crying!" she said frantically. Cole looked up from his piss stained and shit stained mess and looked at the pretty girl.

"You're all signed in now. We're all gonna meet in the auditorium in twenty mintues, okay?" she said. COLE looked at her and smiled.

"Th-thank you so much," said cole, "Hey uh, do you want to go on a date sometime, uh?"

"Ashley, my name is Ashley… an no I don't want to go on a date with you ever. Never in a million years would I ever stoop as low as you and submit myself to such torture as going on a date with you. I would rather live ten thousand lifetimes in hell than go on a date with you. I would rather be sexually assaulted by my own father than go on a date with you. I would rather Scrape my clitoris off with a razor blade and piss through a tube for the rest of my life than go on a date with you." she said.

"Alright, jeez, ya coulda just said no!" said cole assstrong.

"Move along, faggot!" said the other jock looking drum major, "Nobody will ever want to date a faggot like you, cunt. The only kind of person that would wanna date you would be an obese chink faggot bastard cunt. You're gay… you're sexually attracted to men, you're a faggot. You're nothing but a freak." said the jock, "By the way, my name's Brad, I'm a drum major AND i'm a star football player." he leaned back in his chair and looked at ashley. Ashley lovingly looked over at Brad.

"Wow, brad that was so hot, the way that you told off that stupid freshman." said ashley.

"Thanks, Ash. Hey, you're lookin' pretty hot today. You got nice tits" said brad.

"Wow, brad! Thanks!" said Ashley. Cole Armstrong, normally would be very distraught over being verbally assaulted by a jock, BUT he was now at band camp! And nothing would ruin his mood today! He looked up at the sky and clenched his fist. He then looked at brad and ashley.

"Listen here, niggers!" said Cole armstrong, "One day… I'M GONNA BE A DRUM MAJOR JUST LIKE YOU… and then… nobody will ever laugh at me again!" said cole armstrong. Cole armstrong then walked away. Brad and ashely watched him go away and then brad turned to ashley once again.

"Hey, Ashley… you wanna go on a date sometime with me?" asked brad. Ashley's pussy was WET and breast milk was developing out of pure sexual attraction to brad at that moment.

"Of course! Where do you want to go?" said ashley.

"How about we go out for a steak dinner at Big Willy's?" said brad, "My dad's paying!"

"Oh brad! Of course!" said ashley.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight tonight." said brad.

"Cool!" said ashley. Meanwhile, it was time for all the band members to gather in the auditorium for introductions and for band camp to start. Everyone walked into the auditorium and took a seat. Cole armstrong sat in the front and he was smiling ear to ear. The conductor of the band, Mr. Cummings walked on stage. He had an erection showing through his cacky pants. He addressed the crowd of students.

"Hello everyone and welcome to band camp 2013!" Shouted Mr. Cummings. Everyone cheered. Cole Armstrong cheered the loudest.

"Alright, Let's give a round of applause to our two drum majors for this year, Brad and Ashley!" everyone cheered except Cole.

"Alright, let's give a round of applause to our incoming freshman for this year!" not as many people cheered. Cole cheered though. Mr. Cummings said one more thing…

"I DECLARE BAND CAMP 2013 TO BEGIN!" said Mr. Cummings. Cole Armstrong was ready for anything… here we go, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - Throbbing Love

Cole played the clarinet. His favorite song to play on the clarinet was Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. The song really spoke to him and cole liked that. School wouldn't start for two weeks, but during that time, before school, band camp would be raging on!

During lunchtime, Cole was sitting alone in the corner, playing Welcome to the Black Parade on his clarinet. Suddenly, as he was playing, he heard the most beautiful voice singing along to his clarinet playing. When I… was a young boy… my father took me… into the city… to see… a marching band. Cole stopped playing and looked up to see a cute redheaded girl standing in front of him.

"Why'd ya stop playing?" she asked Cole.

"Wha? You know about MCR?" said cole

"Of course! I love My Chemical Romance!" she said. She smiled at him and she tilted her head.

"What's your name? Mine is Rosemary" she said.

"My name's Cole! Wow! I've never talked to such a cool girl like you before!" said cole.

"Huh, I wonder why?! It's not like your that one guy that shit and pissed and cried in his pants earlier this morning hahahah!" said Rosemary.

"HAHA! Yeah! That guy was a total nigger!" said cole.

"Tee hee! You got that right!" said Rosemary.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" asked Cole.

"Sure anything! Shoot! Hahaha!" said Rosemary.

Cole Armstrong said, "do you have a boyfrie-," Suddenly, Billy toots, who had just gotten back from the hospital walked up to Rosemary and grabbed her ass. Rosemary moaned and turned around.

"I knew that was your hand!" breathed Rosemary. She pressed her lips against Billy Toots' mouth and billy shot his tongue into her mouth. She rubbed her hand against billy's erect cock through his shorts.

"Oh god, it's so hard already." she whispered.

"Only for you, baby, only for you." said billy toots.

"Oh god, billy I'm so fucking wet already. Let's fuck right now." said Rosemary.

"Jesus, your in heat, woman!" said billy toots, "When I was in the emergency room, I was ONLY thinking about you. I didn't even feel the pain at all. I just wanted to stuff my cock inside your pussy and move it in and out and in and out." said Billy Toots.

"I want you to cum inside me, Billy and get me pregnant so I can drop out of school" said Rosemary.

"Jesus, think about what your saying, you crazy bitch" said billy toots. He grabbed her by the back of the head with one hand and used the other to start fondling her tits.

"Oh god, I NEED your cum, Billy, I NEEEEEED it." said Rosemary. Billy nibbled on her neck with his lips and then he grabbed Rosemary's shirt and ripped it off, exposing her double D titties. He buried his face in those motherfuckers and started sucking on her nipples, sucking out her breast milk. There was a table next to them. Billy sensually dragged her over to the table and bent her over it. He pulled down her pants and he pulled down his pants. He had a humunougous TEN INCH COCK! And then, like an animal, he stuffed it in her pussy and started ramming her with all his might.

"Oh god, your cunt's so fucking wet, baby" said Billy Toots

"Cum inside me, Billy! Cum inside me!" yelled Rosemary. Billy grabbed her shoulders like handlebars and kept going. Rosemary's face was as red as a tomato. She was in pure pleasure.

"Fill me up, Billy! FILL ME UP!" Screeched Rosemary.

"Oh god, Rosemary, I'm gonna cumb!" said Billy Toots.

"DO IT DO IT DO IT!" said Rosemary. Billy, with one last mighty thrust like a stallion, ejactulated raw into Rosemary's pussy. Rosemary moaned and moeaneaned. Billy Toots flipped her over and slapped his mouth on her cunt. He then started sucking out the cum from her cunt and then, once he had a good mouthful, he started kissing her, passing the cum back and forth. After a few minutes of cuddling, they got dressed again and billy toots went to go clean his saxaphone, leaving Rosemary satisfied and smiling. Rosemary looked back at Cole Armstrong, who had witnessed the entire thing. His jaw was dropped.

"Sorry, what was it you said?" asked rosemary, "Do I have a what?" she asked.

"N-n-n-never mind." said Cole Armstrong. Lunchtime was over and it was time to rehearse their songs.

"It was uh, nice meeting you…" said Cole Armstrong to Rosemary.

"It was nice meeting you too!" said Rosemary to Cole Armstrong.


End file.
